


never cross these lines

by Narci



Series: See the Forest, Not Just the Trees [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: (that's not a sarcastic tag btw), Cloud Recesses, Fluff, Gen, Lan Qiren's A+ Parenting, Lan Qiren's imminent Qi Deviation, M/M, Post-Canon, Tiny bit of Angst, WangXian, WangXian's not quite PDA, familial ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narci/pseuds/Narci
Summary: Lan Qiren is many things. Unfair is not one. Or at least, that’s what he always believed. But maybe, with Wei Wuxian, he’s a little unfair.-/-character study of wwx by lqr
Relationships: Lan Qiren & Lan Xichen & Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian
Series: See the Forest, Not Just the Trees [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915600
Comments: 12
Kudos: 338





	never cross these lines

Lan Qiren has been teaching for many, many years. He is known to all the five great clans and more as a fair but strict teacher. Never once has someone accused him of being biased. He thinks that just might change after this year ends. Someone like Wei Wuxian will never not be able to cause as much chaos as physically possible. 

Some mornings Qiren stares at the ceiling above his bed for two minutes before getting up. Never has he needed to do this before, delaying is something that those of the Lan Clan are encouraged not to do, but the Wei boy is an entirely new creature, and Qiren must adapt if he wants to make it all year without experiencing Qi Deviation.

In those brief two minutes every morning, Lan Qiren must remind himself that once the visiting disciples leave for the year, he’ll never have to deal with Wei Wuxian again. (If he had known what was waiting for him in the future, he never would have left his bed.)

It’s one thing that the boy has broken too many rules to count, but that’s not what makes Qiren the most upset. What really gets to the experienced teacher and cultivator is the fact that Wei Wuxian has the potential to do so much more. Spiritual power abound. Great mastery of his sword, far beyond others in his age group! (Except for his nephew, of course.) A once in a generation brain and adaptability that will serve him well for his entire life!! And he wastes it on causing mischief!?! 

Qiren thinks he may need to retire soon if just one troublesome guest disciple can get him so worked up. 

-/- 

Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji are Lan Qiren’s greatest sources of pride. When his brother went into seclusion, they needed someone to take care of them, and Qiren would never, will never, back out of his duties just because they’re new and extremely stressful. (And raising his nephews _is_ stressful, even if they are model GusuLan disciples.) 

However, sometimes even the nephews he raised himself do things they should never do. Just remembering that day Wangji was punished with the discipline whip accelerates his heartbeat and brings a tick to his jaw. And it was all for _that boy_ . _Wei Wuxian_. 

For all intents and purposes, Wei Wuxian isn’t just as troublesome as his mother was, he’s actively worse. The demonic cultivator (even thinking those words brings him to the edge of Qi Deviation) acts as if someone will reward him only if he sets a new record of broken rules everyday. To be fair, Qiren thinks with a huff, _someone_ probably will. 

-/-

For example, one day Lan Qiren sets out for the Jingshi. When he nears the building, he hears Wangji’s talented strums of the Guqin. A small, pleased smile creeps onto his stiff lips. At least he did one thing right when raising Wangji, Qiren can’t imagine his nephew not playing the Guqin as his main instrument. The world would be worse off, he is sure. 

His good mood is quickly wiped away by the sight that greets him when he finally approaches the opening to the Jingshi. Lan Wangji is sitting in front of his Qin as usual, plucking at the strings with the air of a master, but one thing ruins the picture of elegance. Well, more like four things. Three of which being jars of Emperor’s Smile at differing states of emptiness, and one being the large nuisance called Wei Wuxian draped across Wangji’s lap. 

Qiren can tell that the young man must have fallen asleep while his nephew played, and Wangji tactfully decided to let him sleep. Ever since Wei Wuxian had been resurrected into the body of the Jin bastard Mo Xuanyu, Wangji has been allowing more and more trespasses. 

Drinking alcohol in Cloud Recesses? Highly against the rules. Wei Wuxian gets his wine poured by the Second Jade himself. Waking up at the proper time? Obviously one of the main traits of a proper, responsible member of the Lan Clan. Wei Wuxian gets to sleep til at least ten and have his breakfast personally altered and delivered by Wangji when possible. No excessive noise? No, that’s pretty obvious, and Lan Qiren doesn’t really want to think about Wangji breaking that one.

It is at this point that his nephew lets the notes trail off. Lan Qiren watches as Wangji gently cradles Wei Wuxian in his arms and sighs softly in what seems to be happiness.

Wei Wuxian, Lan Qiren thinks, is the worst cultivator in Cloud Recesses. (Personality and behavior wise, not by skill. Qiren can admit that at least.) But maybe, just maybe, he can stay because someone who can make the boy Lan Qiren raised himself that happy cannot possibly be as bad as he seems.

Still, if Wei Wuxian dares to pull another stunt like dying for 13 years, Qiren will never let him see Wangji again. There are simply lines you do not cross.

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this one, and i think it's a lil' more entertaining than the NHS one... anyway! i hope y'all liked it! 
> 
> i am not entirely sure who's point of view i wanna do next, but this series is not anywhere near done yet.
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
